Typically, when a server is received by an administrator of a network or data center, the server arrives packaged in a box. The administrator subsequently unpacks the server, powers up the server, determines the hardware data corresponding to the server, determines the configuration parameters for the server, and configures another server to perform the installation for the new server.
The aforementioned tasks required by the administrator may further include obtaining the ownership information for the new server, determining what software to install on the server and what additional parameters need to be configured on the server, (e.g., network configuration, etc.), determining the security parameters associated with a secure installation of the new server, etc. The security parameters are important in order for other components (i.e., clients, servers, etc.) to be able to securely identify the new server once the server is part of the network.
Upon completion of the set-up of the server, the server may be installed with the required software so that the server may assume an assigned role (e.g., provide a particular service(s) to users). During this time, if errors or problems occur, the administrator is responsible for figuring out the source of the error and determining the solution. Subsequently, the server may be brought online within the network so that the services offered by the new server may be used by customers, clients, etc. At this stage, the administrator may be required to bring down the network to allow the new server to be added to the network.
At each stage of the installation process for a new server, intervention by an administrator is necessary to complete the process. In some instances, the installation of servers may need to be completed over a network (e.g., a wide area network (WAN)), where the servers are connected via the network. In this case, the administrator needs to provide installation of a large number of similar systems. Typically, the network is a public area network, for which the administrator may need to consider security measures to ensure a secure installation across the network.